baronygamefandomcom-20200223-history
Baron Herx
You finally meet up with Herx on floor 20, amidst the ruins. He sits waiting for you to approach, then seals you in the arena as he jumps out from the center of the room... Then the boss fight begins! "Nobody knows what happened to Baron Herx down in the mines. It is likely he went mad and killed himself. In any case, upon his death, Herx's pure hatred for everything lower than him and lust for revenge kept him alive and remade him a higher being, known as a Lich. A lich is a reanimated being that has the power of the Hells within them, and can summon creatures and demons. Herx summoned an army of darkness to break down the mine walls, and killed the citizens of Hamlet." ~Edward H. Goldenthurt He attacks by firing off a good 5+ balls of lightning, he floats over pits making him quite agile. After you damage him a good number, he'll teleport randomly out of your range and summon two imps or demons to aid him. At half life he darkens the battle arena. Invisibility is recommended to stop the baron's summons from spotting you. If the baron attacks one of the demons, they will attack him back. Ducking behind pillars to avoid the Baron's magic attacks is key, getting too close without magic reflect will most likely result in you exploding as point blank range is hard to miss. Boots or a ring of levitate is strongly suggested, the ability to fly over pits evens the playing field a bit. The best method for fighting the Baron is to attack him at range, with magic preferably. Only use your melee weapon when he's distracted with either another enemy, or with an ally of yours. It is possible to use ice magic or slow to slow him down, this will give you a short window to slam him with a good melee weapon. You can dig/break the walls of the arena to escape and heal, eat, reequip, ect. The Baron will follow you if possible, but often gets hung up on walls when he attempts to leave the area. * Recommended equipment. **It's strongly recommended, if not necessary, to wear a cloak or amulet of magic reflection. **Cloak, ring, or amulet of invisibility. **Boots or ring of levitation. **Shield or ring of magic resist. **Ring of slow digest. **Ring of regeneration. **Lantern. "Deep down in the mines is the Lich, formerly the ruler of Hamlet, Baron Herx, who ruled Hamlet tyrannically, and was punished to an eternity in the mines. However, whilst locked down here, he evolved to a Lich. No one quite knows how, but it is confirmed that he is real." ~E. Ro See The History of Baron Herx for more information on the story! The Baron is a "lich", a lich is a high ranking necromancer who was powerful enough to resurrect himself after they died. A lich is more than just a necromancer, they are generally very powerful wizards as well, unlike most zombies, a lich has not only sentient thought, but also intelligence. Category:Baron Herx Category:Boss Category:Lich